A camera often requires various switches for its operation. Where the camera includes a pop-up strobe flash unit, these switches usually include a main power switch, a pop-up strobe flash unit release switch, a pop-up detection switch that disables the strobe flash when the strobe flash unit is in a stored state, a mode switch that allows the user to select among various camera modes and so on. Typically, the mode switch allows the user to select from among a fully automatic mode, a shutter speed priority mode, a stop priority mode, a portrait mode, a landscape mode, a close-up mode, a sports mode, etc. Among these switches, switches such as the main power switch, the pop-up strobe flash unit release switch, and the mode switch are usually positioned on the camera body surface so that they can be readily operated by the user. On the other hand, the pop-up detection switch need not be operated by the user and is usually positioned within the body of the camera. The various switches that are positioned on the camera body surface need to be arranged considering ease of operability (defined herein as requiring the switch be arranged in a position so that it is easy to use, is not likely to be pressed unintentionally, does not adversely affect one's ability to hold the camera comfortably), as well as considering the external design and appearance of the camera.
Because cameras being sold are becoming more miniaturized due to progress in electronic technology, it is becoming increasingly difficult to arrange the various switches that are normally found on the camera body surface so that all these conditions are satisfied.